GaoGaiGar
''Components: GaiGar (Cyborg Guy + Galeon) + DrillGao + LinerGao + StealthGao) Model number G.B.R.-01 ''("G.B.R." being an acronym for "[[G-Stone|'G'''-Stone]]-driven B'rave Robot "). is a successful result of Final Fusion between the three GaoMachines and GaiGar, vastly increasing GaiGar's power. In order for this combination to take place, the act of Final Fusion must be approved by the Chief of GGG (Kotaro Taiga), followed by the relevant operator (Mikoto Utsugi, or Swan White in her absence) breaking through the safety glass on her panel and hitting the red "DANGER" button that engages "Program Drive." This begins Final Fusion, during which GaiGar creates a vertical E.T. - electromagnetic tornado ("Denji Tatsumaki") that the three GaoMachines penetrate (This fog also serves as a defense against entities from approaching GaiGar and interrupting the sequence. However, there have been cases where the opponent is successful in gaining entry for a brief time before they are rejected). DrillGao forms GaoGaiGar's lower legs, feet and knees, LinerGao forms its shoulders and upper arms, and StealthGao forms its back wing section, Galeon's mane extension, lower arms and helmet. History GaoGaiGar was constructed in 2003, after information found in Galeon's databanks revealed the extent of the Zonder threat. It was first deployed in response to the emergence of EI-02 from Garbage Island 2 years after, marking the beginning of a long-running war against the Zonders. GaoGaiGar saw the vast majority of direct combat during this time, and always remained the most powerful unit in GGG's arsenal. It was also given the widest variety of support tools and units, including the Dividing Driver and Dimension Pliers, as well as eventually the Goldion Hammer. GaoGaiGar would eventually suffer severe damage at the hands of ZX-01, ZX-02 and ZX-03, the first of the 31 Machine Primevals to make an appearance on Earth. GaoGaiGar, once rebuilt, would be mounted with an Ul-Tech Engine, vastly increasing its power to the point where it could stand against the Primevals. The second major upgrade at this time would be the Space Booster, a set of option parts for StealthGao that converted it into StealthGao II, increasing GaoGaiGar's capabilities at the same time. With these parts equipped, GaoGaiGar was known as Star GaoGaiGar. When the New Machine Species appeared in Tokyo one month following the defeat of the Z-Master, GaoGaiGar was loaded with 5 of the Mobile Unit Super-AIs in the cockpits of its GaoMachines. With their combined courage and Guy's unflagging resolve, GaoGaiGar emerged victorious. In the aftermath, Mamoru Amami and Galeon would leave for space (unbeknownst to all at the time, they had been called to the Trinary Solar System, to prepare for the coming of the 11 Planetary Masters of Sol). With its core component missing, GaoGaiGar never saw future use, though its legacy would live on in its Earth-made successor, the King of Braves GaoFighGar. Abilities & Attacks GaoGaiGar's abilities are essentially upscaled versions of the powers displayed by people of the Green Planet. The right arm represents the power of destruction, thus GaoGaiGar's right side is named Broken, the left side, protection, and, again like GaoGaiGar's Broken side, therefore named the Protect side. As such, it is equipped with the most versatile arsenal of the robots deployed in the series. * Broken Magnum: The primary offensive weapon, representative of the unnamed offensive technique. * Protect Shade: The primary defensive technique, representative of Purification. * Drill Knee: An additional weapon that is inrepresentative of either Purification or offense. * Hell & Heaven: The finishing move, representative of, and identical to, 2 Powers into 1. * Plasma Hold: An electromagetic discharge emitted from GaoGaiGar's arms, which can be used to grab and manipulate objects from a distance. GaoGaiGar's design was created by prolific mechanical designer Kunio Okawara. It incorporates some homages to the mecha of previous Brave series (most visibly Brave Express Might Gaine, whose shoulder-train design is clearly visible with LinerGao, and Galeon's design with the attached mane is a perfect, and slightly redisgned, copy of that of Brave Exkaiser). Gallery Unknown (1).png|GaoGaiGar's mechanical profile from the anime. Final Fusion 1.jpg|GaoGaiGar's Fusion procedure. GaoGaiGar Internal Workings.png|GaoGaiGar's construction. Category:GGG Mechanoids Category:Mechanoids Category:GaogaiGar Category:Robots Category:GGG Robots Category:GaoGaiGar and its iterations